What I Really Want
by Hyper hangover
Summary: The gang is in 8th grade and in a mostly compromising mood.But when a bad show & tell experiment(yes that's right) goes ary, Cindy becomes a superstar! The machine blows up and leaves Cindy in a world of adoring fans but is it what she really wants(Ch. 2
1. The Dream Maker 20

**What I Really Want**

**_The Dream-maker_ 2.0**

We start our story with Jimmy on his show-and-tell presentation (yes, their new teacher insisted on them having show-and-tell).

"This," Jimmy announced, with honor in his voice, "is my newest invention, the Dream-Maker 2.0. Now if I would just have a volunteer I'll explain how it works."

Nohighly raised hands. No, "I wanna do it!" s. Nothing but silence.

"Are you sure," the genius said in a clever tone, "you wouldn't want everyone to think you're what you've always wanted to be?"

"You can do that," Carl said in amazement, "Your machine could make me and my obsession with llamas cool?"

"No offence Carl, but I work with Science, not magic."

**((AN: I know he'd never say that but I just had to get that out. Pretend that never happened. Now, on with the story.))**

"Just tell what it does, Neutron." Cindy said, obviously irritated. "This could take all day."

"How about you, Cindy Vortex?" He said with mock admiration, "I'm sure it'd be extremlyinteresting to see what you would like to be."

Cindy sighs. "If it'll make things go any faster, why not."

Cindy jumped off her seat and stood next to the machine.

"But I'm warning you," she said with a threatening voice, "if this thing shocks me, bops me, zaps me, pinches me, eats me, or makes me act like a moron I'll sue!"

"Don't worry Vortex." Jimmy said, with a sly smirk on his face, "That'll only happen if you think it will."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let me explain." You could tell by his voice that he was about to go into one of his extremely long lectures, so I'll sum it up for you. He basically said, "I guess the main purpose for the Dream-maker 2.0 is to see what it would be like to be what you've always wanted to be, it's not meant to change a person as you might think, but you have to control your thinking. You see the D-M 2.0 (Dream-maker) locks onto the brain waves of the volunteer and distributes those thoughts to every being within a 15-mile radius. In other words, you think that you want to be something and everyone up to 15 miles away, in all directions, will think that you are. Now let's demonstrate. Miss Vortex, if you would please put on the helmet we will copy your brain waves."

Cindy stubbornly put on the helmet. It had antennas and she knew very well that it made her look like a bug**(AN: more like a roach if you ask me)**. Jimmy turned a knob on the D-M 2.0. It started to sound like static but then there was Cindy's voice.

(thinking in D-M 2.0) I still say if anything weird happens to me I'll… Hey! Why do I hear an echo? Jimmy! Are you listening to my thoughts?

"Just wanted to make sure you were thinking." He said innocently, "Now concentrate on what you want to be."

(still thinking) Fine. Now what would I be? What would I be?

Suddenly a song popped into Cindy's head:

_You said I could be anything, could be anyoonnnneeee!_

_If I could, (Libby echo's If I could)_

_If I would, (echo) _

_Be anything…_

_If I could, (echo's…I'll stop. You get the picture.)_

_If I would,_

_Be anyone…_

_I'd be the girl who's standing there next to yoooouuu._

_If I would,_

_If I could,_

_Be anyone…_

_If I would,_

_If I could,_

_Be anything…_

_I'd be the little picture in your head,_

_That you think of before you go to bed…_

_If I could be anything,_

_If I could be anyone,_

_If I could be anywhere,_

_I'd be right next to you._

**QUAAAAAAAKKK!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I don't own didly squat!  
Encourager: I love reviews, And I'd love you if you reviewe. So if you review, I will answer. It; may not be the answer you might me looking for, butI shall try my hardest(sometimes).  
Discourager: Don't flame or else I will set your hair on fire. Hey, fight fire with fire, right?**


	2. The Transformation

Sorry this took so long. I had it all written out but it accidetly got deleted. Sorry for the wait. Here it is! Chapter 2!  
At the end there's a song. If it's_(like this) _it's what she's doing while she's singing. If it's in **bold** then she's talking.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------

QUAAAAAAAKKK!

Ch. 2 The Transformation _or_ That don't Impress Me

"This is no time for singing! It's almost QuaaLunch!" Ms. Donald quacked.

"It's okay Ms. Donald, I think (literally) I know what I want to be." Cindy thought.

"Great." Jimmy said, impatiently. "Then we can turn this off and the DM 2.0 can refrequence your brain waves."

Now the rest of the class can't hear Cindy thinking but let's take a peak, shall we? Inside Cindy's head there were three Cindy's arguing.

Cindy1: And again we have another explanation of Neutrons fabulous mind and his fabulous inventions while he fabulously bores everyone to death.

Cindy2: Well, that's not exactly true. Some people in the class have a bad memory.

Cindy3: And most of them are slow.

Cindy1 laughs.

Cindy2: Stop it girls.

Cindy 1: Okay, okay.

Cindy3: He did say we needed to concentrate.

Cindy2: So think girls, think…

We back out of Cindy's mind when Jimmy remembers something.

"Oh, wait," he exclaimed. "I almost forgot." He quickly puts on MIB type classes and ear muffs. "So I won't be affected. You never know if people won't be able to remember this and I'll have to tell them all the stupid things they did as your fans. Okay, you can go ahead and think now."

Cindy closed her eyes and concentrated. Soon a blinding light flashed and a strange noise. (If you've seen Glaxy Quest it's like when they are transported on & off the ship) After a few minutes, the sound fades away along with the light and the kids have blank expressions on their faces. Jimmy slowly scans the room (with his eyes, not something high-tech) and finds that the kids are the exactly the same. Except for Sheen, who now had replaced his Ultralord shirt with one that read, "TO OLD FOR CINDY" (like the black one's that say "to young for Ashton." Do you know what I'm talking about?), and Cindy who know had her long blonde hair down with a foe snake skin jacket and a portable microphone in her pocket. Jimmy noticed the sunlight shining through the windows, which made Cindy's newly glossed lips look even shinier. (Jimmy: Ooh, shiny!) His eyes slightly widened at the (rather cute) change in her attire (it means clothes you idiots). After a couple second, the kids lost their blank stares and Jimmy took off his "protection." (from the effects, not what you're thinking with your dirty, dirty minds.)

"So, Cindy. What exactly are you?" Jimmy asked, in a reporter like tone. "What do you do? Who are you?"

"What is she?" Libby sprang up from her seat. "What is she? Oh, she's nothing, really. Just the biggest, best, and most famous singer in all of Retroville, that's all."

"Actually," Jimmy said thoughtfully, "She's probably the only famous singer in Retroville. She might be the only singer in Retroville period."

"Well, she lives up to her name! Go Cindy!" Sheen hysterically screamed but was quickly silenced by Libby's glare.

"Okay," Jimmy said, "This is getting a little out of hand. We know how it works so we should change you back…"

"No way Neutron," Cindy pushed him back into his seat. "I've been waiting for this since I was five years old. You wanna hear a song?"

The kids cheered for Cindy.

"Alright! Any requests?"

"Like, True Romance!" Brittany yelled. "Talkin' 'bout True Romance!"

"I've heard that song a million times," Carl said. "Let's have a new one!"

"That don't Impress Me Much," Libby shouted above them all. "It's my favorite."

"I'll go with Libby's request," Cindy announced. Mostly because that was the only song she knew. She couldn't remember writing a song called True Romance.

_(music starts and Cindy walks over singing directly to Jimmy)_

I've known a few guys who

thought they were pretty smart

But you've got being right

down to an art

You know you're a genius

you drive me up a wall

You're a regular, original

Know it all

Oh, oh, you think you're special

Oh, oh, you think you're something else

**Okay, so you're a rocket scientist**

That don't impress me much

So you've got the brains

but have you got the touch

Now don't get me wrong

Yeah I thinkyou're alright

But that won't keep me warm in the

Middle of the night.

That don't impress me… much

_(walks away from Jimmy to Nick Dean)_

I never knew a guy

Who carried a mirror in his pocket

And a comb up his sleeve

_(took out Nick's comb from out of his jacket)_

Just in case

But all that extra hold jell

In your hair oughta lock it

Cause heaven forbid

It should call outta place

_(she messes up his hair)_

Oh, oh, you think you're special

Oh, oh, you think you're something else

**Okay, so you're Nick Dean**

That don't impress me much

So you've got the looks

but have you got the touch

Now don't get me wrong

Yeah I thinkyou're alright

But that won't keep me warm in the

Middle of the night…

That don't impress me… much

_(walks over to the only guy in the 8th grade with a car…Sheen)_

You're one of those guys

Who likes to shine his machine

You make me take off my shoes

Before you let me get in

I can't believe you kiss your

Car good night

Now come on baby tell me

**You must be joking, right?**

Oh, oh, you think you're special

Oh, oh, you think you're something else

**Okay, so you got a car**

That don't impress me much

So you've got the moves

but have you got the touch

Now don't get me wrong

Yeah you're alright

But that won't keep me warm in the

Middle of the night.

That don't impress me much

Oh, oh, no

(goes back to Nick)

You think you're cool

but have you got the touch

Now, Now don't get me wrong

Yeah you're alright

But that won't keep me warm on the

Long, cold, lonely nights

That don't impress me much

**So who do you think you are any way?**

Nick: I'm Nick Dean…

**Whatever**

(goes back to the front of the room)

That don't impress me!

The whole class cheers.

"Thank you, that you!" Cindy blows kisses to her auidience. "You're fabulous! I'm fabulous! Thank you."

Jimmy sneaks up behind Cindy with the helmet in hand.

"I hope you enjoyed that because your fifteen minutes of fame have just been cut short."

Jimmy locks the helmet to Cindy's head and flicks the reversal switch on the D.M. 2.0. The blinding light and blank stares came back but the noise wasn't to be heard.

BOOM

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or That don't Impress me Much by Shanaia Twain. I had to change a few words of it, though, to make it fit the stroy so I own those words.  
Encourager: Please click that little button and review.


End file.
